A pressure relief valve assembly may include a rupture disc that ruptures when a pressure differential across the pressure relief valve assembly reaches or exceeds a predetermined pressure differential. A rupture disc is a common used safety tool used to alert individuals when high-pressure industrial equipment is malfunctioning. The rupturing of the rupture disc permits fluid to flow through the pressure relief valve assembly, reducing or relieving fluid pressure upstream of the pressure relief valve assembly. After the rupture disc of a pressure relief valve assembly ruptures, the entire pressure relief valve assembly must be replaced, increasing costs associated with pressure relief efforts. Also, after the rupture disc has ruptured, in some cases shrapnel from the rupture disc will not flow out of the pressure relief valve assembly, creating an unwanted pressure spike. The quantity of parts necessary to assemble the pressure relief valve assembly, as well as the amount of time necessary for assembly, may also increase costs associated with pressure relief efforts.